Vivir soñando
by Kmiloncia
Summary: [Subiendo por segunda vez debido a baneo] Ran comienza a vivir su futuro... ¿O no? [ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO SUBIDO]
1. Default Chapter

Vivir soñando

Capítulo 1: Cuidado con lo que haces

Dos muchachas, una de pelo corto hasta los hombros de un color peculiar con un cintillo, y de una mirada muy alegre, y otra de pelo largo café, y con ojos azules profundos y tristes, venían conversando y caminando rápidamente (casi corriendo) mientras salían de la escuela. Al parecer, la muchacha del pelo corto sabía el problema de la otra muchacha.

Ran, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Conan no viene? Y si llegó Shinichi, ¿Por qué esa cara, si lo esperaste tanto tiempo? ¿Y POR QUÉ CAMINAS TAN RÁPIDO?

Ay, Sonoko... escuché una conversación que tuvo Shinichi con la nueva

¿Shiho Miyano? No me digas que ellos son...

No, nada por el estilo... pero algo tienen en común

Flashback

¿Haz hablado con Ran? – preguntó Shiho

Planeo llevarla a la salida a la plaza de aquí cerca para decirle. Espero me entienda – dijo preocupado Shinichi

Relájate... te entenderá... si no lo hace, es porque nunca te quiso. ¡Tú lo hiciste pro su bien!

Sí, pero... bueno... tú debes saber cómo son las mujeres...

Sí, por eso te digo... – Hizo una pausa. Vio una silueta detrás de la puerta del salón, que era donde ellos conversaban

Por eso me dices qué

¡Ah! Por eso te digo que si ella no entiende que te convertiste en niño y estuviste con ella todo el tiempo y no le dijiste por protegerla, es que nunca te quiso

No... si no me entiende me va a odiar en ese momento, pero de que me quiso, me quiso

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – dijo, mirando hacia la puerta del salón

Porque se lo dijo al pequeño Conan

¡Puf! Esto de haberse convertido en niños es complicado... ¡Qué lío! Te pasa por haberte ido a meter a ese callejón del parque de atracciones, y que vieras cosas que no debías, y que te pillaran, te golpearan, y te dieran a tomar la droga APTX4869 y te hicieras niño en vez de morir... ¡Y te fueras a meter a la casa de los Mouri haciéndote llamar Conan Edogawa!

¡Hey, el de la idea fue el profesor Agasa!

¿Qué? – se oye una voz

¿Escuchaste algo?

Al parecer... vino de la puerta del salón... – dijo, maliciosamente

Shinichi se asomó. Era Ran, quien estaba con los ojos llenos de furia, tristeza y lágrimas.

Ra... ¡RAN!

Tú... tú...

Ran, esto tiene una explicación

No... no hay explicación... ¡Por qué me hiciste esto!

Ran... cálmate... conversemos, por favor

¡No me pidas que me calme!

Ran, por favor... hablemos

No tengo nada que hablar contigo... ya lo escuché todo

Pero Ran...

¡NADA DE PERO RAN!

¿Podemos hablar a solas?

¡Ya te dije, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo! ¡Te odio!

Ran... ¡Ran! – Justo se dio vuelta a mirar a Shiho, quien tenía una sonrisa – Lo hiciste a propósito... ¡Maldita! – Y se fue corriendo a seguir a Ran

Si no eres mío... no serás de nadie...

Flashback

Pero... ¡Qué arpía! ¡Él iba a hablar contigo! ¡Le echó leña al fuego! Si la veo ahora, ¡le araño la cara! – dijo Sonoko enfurecida

No disculpes a Shin... ay no, ahí viene...

¡Ran! ¡Espera por favor! ¡Déjame hablar contigo, dame esa oportunidad! – decía, mientras corría

¡Cállate! – salió corriendo

Ran iba en dirección hacia la calle. El semáforo cambiaría de color luego, porque ya se ponía el verde a parpadear. Ella no sabía que el semáforo cambiaría a rojo, y que de la nada aparecería un camión.

¡RAN! ¡CUIDADO!

¡NO! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Shinichi tomó velocidad. Era rápido. Alcanzaría a llegar para correrla. Ran apretó los ojos. El camión trataba de frenar, pero...

Shinichi empujó a Ran hacia la orilla de la calle. Él cayó sobre Ran, quien había caído bastante mal.

Ran, ¿estás bien?

Mi pie... creo que me lo fracturé

N/A: Hace tiempo que tenía la idea de hacer un fic como este... no se por qué... pero había empezado, y lo borré... así que ahora lo retomé... en el próximo capítulo... ¿Qué pasará con Ran y Shinichi? Eso, hasta el momento... ¡Chao!


	2. She doesn't know

Vivir soñando

Capítulo 2: She Doesn't know

El camionero se bajó de su camión (valga la redundancia), y se acercó hacia Shinichi y Ran.

¡Señorita! ¡Cruce con cuidado! ¡No ve que la pude haber matado!

Yo... yo... lo siento... mucho – estaba algo asustada – usted no tuvo la culpa...

Es que... ¡Por esto puedo ir a la cárcel!

No se preocupe, señor – dijo Shinichi -... no irá a ninguna parte...

¡Ran! ¿Estás bien?

Sólo mi pie...

¡WAA CASI ME QUEDO SIN AMIGA WAA!

No exageres

Ran, si vas a arrancar de mi... hazlo por la esquina con luz verde... no había motivo para que cruzaras

¡Esto es tú culpa!

Ran, no es momento para pelear... disculpe señor... ¿Nos puede llevar al hospital?

¡Claro! ¡Vengan, súbanse!

¿Puedo ir yo? – preguntó Sonoko

Por supuesto

Toda la escuela estaba mirando lo que había sucedido. Pero estaban algo más tranquilos, ya que vieron que Ran estaba bien.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, estaban Kogoro y Eri esperando a Ran. Shinichi ya se preparaba para lo que vendría...

¡Estúpido! – gritó Kogoro - ¡Por arrancar de ti mira lo que le pasó a mi hija! ¡Eres un inepto! ¡El primer día de tu regreso y mira lo que haces!

¡Hey! No fue mi culpa que su hija cruzara la calle habiendo semáforo en rojo para los peatones

¡Eres... Eres...!

El muchacho tiene razón, Kogoro... – dijo Eri - Ran cruzó con rojo... pero por suerte no pasó a mayores, ya que Shinichi la alcanzó a empujar, así que no lo retes tanto, que si no, Ran quizás estuviera muerta... mira, ahí está el doctor

¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está mi hija?

Se fracturó el pie, pero nada grave... le pusimos yeso. Una enfermera la traerá en silla de ruedas para que se la lleven

Arigato

En eso, aparece una enfermera, que llevaba a Ran en una silla de ruedas.

¡Ran, Amiga!

_¡Ran, reacciona!_

Cálmate, Sonoko. Estoy bien

Gracias a... el tonto de Kudo...

Y la tonta de Sonoko exagerada

¡Ya no peleen! Papá, mamá, me quiero ir a casa... hoy... no ha sido un bueno día – miró a Shinichi

¿Puedo ir contigo?

Si, Sonoko

Yo para qué pregunto... me voy a mi casa. Adiós – caminó hacia la salida, y se fue

Ran ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó Eri extrañada - Tan ilusionada esperabas que volviera, y ahora no quieres que te acompañe

Mamá... ya dije... hoy no fue un buen día – suena un celular

Perdón – dice Sonoko -... ¿Aló? ¿Mamá? ¿Una cena familiar? Pero estoy con Ran... tuvo un accidente... ¡por favor!... está bien... voy... adiós... Ran, lo siento... no podré ir... tengo cena familiar – dijo, con mirada enojada

Ok, no importa. Estamos en contacto

Ok, chao

Chao

Ran llegó a su casa, y se acostó. Estaba cansada. Había sido un día agitado. Lo de Shinichi le perturbaba el sueño. Recordó una canción que Sonoko le dijo que había escuchado cuando fue a América que era ideal para que le dedicara a Shinichi. Le pasó un cassette con la canción, pero Ran nunca quiso escucharla. Buscó el cassette en el velador, tomó la radio que tenía al lado, y escuchó la canción.

Si es cuestión de confesar

No se preparar café

Y no entiendo de fútbol

Creo que alguna vez fui infiel

Juego mal hasta el parqués

Y jamás uso reloj

Y para ser más franca

Nadie piensa en ti como lo hago yo

Aunque te de lo mismo

Si es cuestión de confesar

Nunca duermo antes de diez

Ni me baño los domingos

La verdad es que también

Lloro una vez al mes

Sobre todo cuando hay frío

Conmigo nada es fácil

Ya debes saber

Me conoces bien

(Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido)

El cielo esta cansado ya de ver

La lluvia caer

Y cada día que pasa es uno más

Parecido a ayer

No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte

Porque seguir amándote es inevitable

Siempre supe que es mejor

Cuando hay que hablar de dos

Empezar por uno mismo

Ya sabrás la situación

Aquí todo esta peor

Pero al menos aun respiro

No tienes que decirlo

No vas a volver te conozco bien

(Ya buscare que hacer conmigo)

El cielo esta cansado ya de ver

La lluvia caer

Y cada día que pasa es uno más

Parecido a ayer

No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte

Porque seguir amándote es inevitable

Siempre supe que es mejor

Cuando hay que hablar de dos

Empezar por uno mismo

Sí. Parece que Sonoko tenía razón. Para Ran era imposible olvidarse del niño que, por tanto tiempo, le provocó maripositas en el estómago. Con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, Ran cerró los ojos y durmió. Pero al despertar, se llevaría una sorpresa...

N/A: Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Pobre camionero, casi se muere del susto. La canción que elegí para este capítulo fue "Inevitable" de Shakira. Muchas frases quedan ad hoc hacia la situación que vive esta pareja. ¿Qué hace una frase en cursiva por ahí? Ya verán... de aquí al último capítulo habrán varias... ¿Por qué el capítulo se llama así? Esperen al final... ¿Y qué pasará cuando Ran despierte? ¡Esperen al siguiente capítulo!

**Recuerden que cada 5 reviews se publicará 1 capítulo nuevo**


	3. Un ramo de rosas mágico, plegarias evrda...

Vivir Soñando

Capítulo 3: Un ramo de rosas mágico, plegarias verdaderas

¡Ahm! ¿Las doce? Dormí bastante... suerte que es sábado... ¿Qué es esto? ¡AAH!

Ran vio que su cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojos, y que, encima de su velador, al lado de la foto que tiene ella con Shinichi, había un ramo precioso, con rosas rojas oscuro y blancas.

Abrió la tarjeta y leyó...

"Rojas como el amor que siento por ti, y blancas porque lo que te pido es puro. Perdóname"

_Los del salón te trajeron estas rosas, Ran... ojalá te suban el ánimo_

La tarjeta no venía firmada, pero era muy notorio que eran de Shinichi. Lamentablemente, Ran no se podía levantar a darle unas buenas patadas, así que tomó el teléfono, y marcó.

¿Mochi mochi? Habla Shinichi

Déjate de tonterías

¿Ran?

Sí, soy yo... ¿Se puede saber qué hacen en mi pieza estas flores?

Te las llevé en la mañana... hace una hora atrás más o menos... te veías preciosa durmiendo... aunque babeas mucho, ¿Eh?

¡Oye, qué te pasa!

Tu papá me dejó entrar... así que no me retes a mí, si no me hubiera dejado entrar, las rosas no estarían ahí ahora... estarían en la puerta de tu casa

¡Idiota!

Ran... dame una oportunidad... déjame hablar contigo...

No hay nada que...

Ran... tú no eres así... el dolor te está cegando... no eres una niña rencorosa...

_Ran, todo esto es mi culpa... ¡Perdóname!_

Yo... ¡Hm! Está bien... ven a mi casa después de almuerzo... hasta entonces – y cortó

Ran, ese día, no se podía bañar ni levantar, porque el yeso aun estaba mojado, así que se quedó en cama. Su mamá le llevó el almuerzo... ¿Su mamá?

¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿No me digas que...?

¡Shhh! Silencio... no pienses nada raro... tu papá durmió en el sofá...

Ahora se le llama sofá – dijo pícaramente

Sí, Ran... sofá... ¡Mi espalda! – dijo Kogoro, estirándose – Ese sofá me mató la espalda... nunca más le digo a alguien que se quede a dormir

Jajaja, que son tontos... pudieron haber dormido en la cama los dos... si se supone que entre ustedes no hay nada, nada habría pasado...

No... nada – dijo Kogoro

Claro que no... no hay nada

Jijiji

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que Ran sabía que ellos durmieron en la cama de al lado porque escuchó una conversación que ellos mantuvieron, pensando que Ran estaba dormida.

Oigan, luego va a venir Shinichi, para que estén pendientes

Ran, ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? Pareciera que lo odias

No sé si es odio, mamá... pero me ocultó algo... él dice que lo hizo por mi bien... pero me mintió tanto tiempo... y yo echándolo de menos... ¡Y él estuvo siempre al lado mío!

No entiendo de qué hablas...

Habla de lo que me sucedió... del por qué desaparecí...

¿Shinichi? ¿Cómo entraste?

Toqué la puerta y estaba abierta...

¿Nos puedes explicar de qué hablan?

El día que fuimos al parque de atracciones y me metí al callejón... vi a unos tipos en algo turbio... pero llegó uno por detrás y me dio con un bate en la cabeza. Luego, me dieron una droga... la APTX4869 para que me muriera, y se supone que no se detecta en la autopsia... pero me convertí en niño... ¡Tenía 7 años de nuevo! Fui hacia mi casa y encontré al profesor Agasa, y le pedí ayuda. Justo apareciste tú, Ran. Y me preguntaste mi nombre... justo detrás de mí había un libro de Rampo Edogawa... y lo mezclé con Arthur Conan Doyle, y quedé como Conan Edogawa... luego, al profesor se le ocurrió lo de irme a tu casa... y también se le ocurrió lo de que no te dijera, porque podía ser peligroso si descubrían que yo estaba vivo. Y en parte tenía razón, así que me prometí no decirte hasta volver a ser adulto. Luego de un tiempo apareció Ai Haibara

A ver... ¿Qué tiene que ver esa extraña niña con todo esto?

Ella era de la organización que me encogió. Era Shiho Miyano, y se hacía llamar Sherry. Se tomó la droga para suicidarse porque descubrió que la organización había matado a su hermana Akemi, y se hizo niña, y se hizo llamar Ai Haibara. Junto con el profesor Agasa, descubrieron la droga antes de ayer en la noche... y aquí estoy... tratando de hacer que me entiendas... que si no te conté fue para que la organización no le hiciera nada malo a la gente que me rodeaba... si descubrían que estaba vivo vendrían y los matarían a todos... y yo no quiero que eso suceda

¡Je! El muchacho está vuelto loco... a Kogoro esto no le gusta nada... jijiji – pensó Eri

¡Hm! Qué le pasa que le habla así a mi hija, ¿Ah? – pensó Kogoro con cara de pocos amigos

Shinichi, todo esto se me hace muy enredado

Mira... si tú hubieras sabido... le dirías a Sonoko y a Kazuha... Kazuha le diría a su papá... tú le dirías a tu papá... él le diría a Megure... y todos sabrían y estarían buscando a la organización, pero antes ellos vendrían y me matarían, ¿No es cierto?

Ehm... mejor vete, ya te escuché, ahora ándate

Aun no me haz escuchado – tomó las manos de Ran

Ehm... nosotros vamos a la cocina a hacernos el almuerzo, ¿Verdad, Kogoro?

Pero si nosotros...

¡Vamos! – lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó - ¡Zopenco! – le dijo ya estando en la cocina – Tienes que haberme seguido al corriente

Yo no quiero que mi hija esté con ese detective

Es mil veces más bueno que tú... y ella puede estar con quien quiera, así que déjalos

N/A: Aquí está el capítulo 3. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Hasta que Ran le dio la oportunidad a Shinichi de hablar... y de que va a hablar, hablará... y bastante. Así que prepárense para leer el siguiente capítulo


	4. The happiness is in her mind

Vivir Soñando

Capítulo 4: The happiness is in her mind

Kogoro, bastante molesto, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que Shinichi estuviera a solas con Ran, aunque a regañadientes, pero para eso estaba Eri, quien le apaciguaría las aguas.

Mientras, Shinichi y Ran...

Shinichi... suéltame las manos

¿De verdad eso quieres?

Sí

No te creo...

Pues créeme

Todo lo que le dijiste al pequeño Conan sobre mí no refleja que no quieras que te tome las manos... al contrario, debes estar muy feliz

¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Yo le conté esas cosas a Conan pensando que era un niño común y corriente de 7 años!

Te equivocaste... y cuando le decías esas cosas al pequeño Conan me sentía feliz

¿Feliz? ¿Te provocaba risa o qué?

No, porque yo era correspondido, y nunca lo imaginé

¿Correspondido? Creo que estoy malinterpretando

No, Ran... no es una mal interpretación tuya...

Explícate

Yo...

Hazla corta, Kudo...

¿Quieres que la haga corta... Mouri?

Sí, y luego te vas

¿Segura?

Si... - se estaba hartando

¿Segurísima?

¡Sí, y ya no le des más vueltas!

Shinichi inspiró, soltó las manos de Ran, y puso una de ellas en el cuello de Ran, se la acercó y la besó dulcemente. Al terminar el beso, la miró, se puso de pie (estaba sentado en la cama, al igual que lo estaban antes Kogoro y Eri) y se fue. Ran, simplemente, estaba perpleja.

_Ran, ¿Por qué no me das una de esas sonrisas tan lindas de las que me enamoré como loco?_

Shi... nichi...

Hija, ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Eri - El muchacho se fue con una sonrisa maliciosa...

¿Te hizo algo? Que si te hizo algo voy y le...

De que me hizo algo... sí... - dijo, muy alegre

¿Pero no que estabas tan enojada con él?

El que esté enojada con él... no significa que no me tenga loca hasta los huesos

Lo mato ahora mismo - se puso de pie, pero antes que hiciera algo, Eri le pegó el la cabeza, y le dejó un chichón rojo fluorescente

Jajaja

Por fin volvió la felicidad a Ran. Llamó a su amiga Sonoko, para contarle lo que había sucedido.

... Y de repente se me acerca y...

Y qué... no me digas que...

¡Me besó!

¡AL FIN! ¡SE HA HECHO EL MILAGRO!

Pero como le dije que se fuera, se fue

Mal hecho, amiga... pero dime... cómo lo sentiste...

Fue... no sé... sentí esas maripositas... era... tan suave... tan dulce... ¡Ay, no sé!

Estás loca, amiga mía...

Ya sé... ya sé

Parece que el enojo te duró poco...

Así veo... Sonoko, tengo una llamada en espera, tengo que cortar, saiyonara

Adiós

¿Moshi moshi?

Ran, soy yo

¿Quién es yo?

¿De cuándo que no reconoces mi voz?

¿Shinichi?

Sí, soy yo. ¿Crees que fui muy claro en la tarde?

No, Shinichi. Me pudiste haber besado por miles de razones

Pero no fue un beso cualquiera Ran...

Preferiría que vinieras... ¿Puedes?

Voy ahora - en eso suena el timbre, y se abre la puerta - estoy llegando Ran...

¿Qué juego es este?

Ya llegué

¡AAAAAH!

Jajaja... te llamé desde el celular... estuve en la puerta todo el rato... jijiji

¡Baka! ¡Me asustaste! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Lo siento... jijiji - los dos cortaron su teléfono

Basta de risas, y explícame lo que hiciste en la tarde

Tú dijiste que fuera breve... y fui breve. Creo que me expliqué

Yo puedo tomar ese beso erróneamente, así que explícate

¿Y cómo lo tomaste? ¿Por qué crees que te besé?

Por pena... sentiste pena por mí, y pensaste que me harías feliz

Sí, de que pensé que te haría feliz, te haría feliz... pero yo no daría... mi primer beso por pena

Tú... tú... tú... tú… ¿Tu primer beso? ¿Ese fue tu primer beso?

Ehm... quizás piensas que a los 17 años dar el primer beso es algo tarde, pero sí, fue mi primer beso...

Pero... pero...

Pero qué... ¿No me crees? ¿No crees que a los 17 aun no había besado?

No... no es eso

¡Ya sé! Beso mal... ¡Discúlpame! En comparación a los otros chicos debo ser horrible...

No... yo no he besado otros chicos...

¿Qué? ¿También es tu primer beso?

Si... - los dos tornaron sus mejillas a un color rosado

Qué coincidencia - rió y se sentó en la cama de Ran - ¿Habrá sido casualidad?... ¿O quisimos dar nuestro primer beso entre nosotros?

Aún no me haz dicho si me besaste por pena

No, Ran. No fue por pena

Entonces... ¿Por qué fue?

... por amor

Ran estaba muy callada. Pensaba. Había tratado de olvidar a Shinichi, incluso de odiarlo. No pudo. Menos ahora...

¿Me besaste... porque me amas?

Cuando le dijiste al pequeño Conan que te gustaba un chico muy guapo de la escuela, quise saltar de alegría gritando que era el hombre más feliz del planeta... pero no pude... estaba encerrado en un niño... y debía mantenerlo en secreto

Responde lo que te pregunté

Si hubiera podido... - se hizo el sordo... estaba bastante nervioso, y le costaba decir lo que sentía

¡Responde!

... si

Ran estaba el doble de nerviosa que Shinichi. Ella tenía que reconocerlo. Perdió la batalla de odiar a Shinichi. Tenía unas ganas de abrazarlo, pero no podía por su pie. Pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento, ya estaba entre los brazos de Shinichi.

Te amo - le dijo al oído

Ran no podía estar más feliz. ¡Si, fue correspondida! Tomó su cara entre sus manos, se acercó y lo besó. Estaba bastante ruborizada.

¿Ya no estás enojada?

Me ganaste, Kudo... perdí contra ti... traté de odiarte, de olvidarte... ¡No pude! Lo que siento no lo pude olvidar de un día para otro... ni en años podría

Ran... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¿Qué? Déjame pensarlo... ¡Si!

¿Si?

¡Sí!

Shinichi empezó a saltar y a celebrar por toda la pieza. Era tan feliz. Pasó por tantos momentos difíciles... y al fin alcanzó la felicidad.

¡Que feliz estoy! ¡Hace tiempo que no me sentía así! ¡Te amo Ran!

Yo... yo también - dijo, colorada

¡Qué significa este alboroto! ¡Tienes 17 años, Kudo, no 5 para estar saltando en la pieza!

Kogoro, no seas aguafiestas – gruñó Eri

Estoy diciendo la verdad

Es que ahora me siento como un niño de 5 años... - mira su reloj - oh, es tarde... tengo que irme a resolver un caso que me pidió el inspector Megure

¿Megure? Pero si...

Me voy... chao Ran, chao suegros

¿SUEGROS? - Shinichi se puso tras ellos y le lanzó un beso a Ran con la mano, quien quedó loca con dicha acción. Shinichi abrió la puerta y se fue

¡Ran! ¡Exigimos una explicación!

¿Exigimos? Kogoro, no exageres, y a mí no me incluyas. Jejeje así que ya son novios... buena elección, hija... ojalá este tonto hubiera sido tan inteligente como ese muchacho

¡Cállate! Yo no voy a dejar que...

Kogoro... cállate... madura... Ran, no le hagas caso

Ehm... ¿me dejan sola? Quiero hablar por teléfono

Llamó a Sonoko y le contó todo. Sonoko pensaba que al fin su discípula se había graduado, así que estaba bastante feliz por ella.

_¡Ran! ¡Amiga! ¡Por qué a ti! ¡POR QUÉ!_

Luego, llamó a Kazuha, quien estaba triste porque se había peleado bastante fuerte con Heiji.

Kazu, lo siento mucho...

Más lo siento yo...

Pero habla con Heiji... ustedes siempre pelean... y a veces el dicho "el que te quiere te aporrea" es cierto

Me gustaría que Heiji estuviera aquí ahora - dijo, secándose una lágrima

¿Y para qué?

He... He... - desde la ventana, entraba a la pieza de Kazuha Heiji - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a hablar contigo

Yo creo que mejor te corto...

Ran... ¡Ran!

N/A: Uno de los capítulos románticos del fic... ¿Qué les pareció? Parece que Kogoro está bastante celoso. Shinichi muestra su lado sentimental, y Ran se deja ganar por el amor. ¿Qué pasará con Kazuha y Heiji? ¿Por qué habrán peleado? ¡En el siguiente capítulo sabrán la respuesta!


	5. Yo los haré felices

Vivir Soñando

Capítulo 5: Yo los haré felices

¿Hablabas con Ran-neechan? – preguntó Heiji

¡Sí, hasta que llegaste a molestarme! – gritó Kazuha

Al parecer querías verme... ¿Y eso? - limpió la lágrima de Kazuha - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por nuestra pelea?

¡Obvio que si!

Pero Kazuha... si no somos novios ni nada... ¿Por qué te enojas porque esa chica me haya besado?

Bueno... este... mmm... yo...

¿Celos?

¡Estás loco! ¿Yo, celos? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír

Pues, qué otra cosa sería

Ehm...

Kazu... - se sentó a su lado, en la cama - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te enojaste así? Cuéntame

¡Y de cuándo que eres así! ¿El doctor corazón? ¡No juegues conmigo!

¡Yo no jugaría contigo! ¡Hablo en serio!... - tomó aire y se relajó - Kazuha... ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

Es que... ese "tipo de niñas" no me gustan... son pájaros de mal agüero por no decir otra palabra

¿Te tranquilizaría si te dijera que esa niña no me besó?

Pero si yo vi...

Tú me viste por la espalda, pero si hubieras visto de lado, habrías notado que no me besó... no la dejé que me besara... y sí, sé que es un pájaro de mal agüero

Heiji... - estaba bastante sorprendida. Sabía que esa chica era una... bueno, eso... pero no le quitaba lo bonita, y que Heiji la haya rechazado, la sorprendía bastante. Todos los chicos de la escuela caían a sus pies

¿Ya no estás enojada?

... No

¡Jajaja! Te pusiste celosa... ¡Por eso estabas enojada!

¡No!

¿Entonces por qué?

Bueno, fácil... por que... por que...

No sabes qué inventar... reconoce que eran celos...

¡No, no eran celos! ¡Baka!

Pues... si hubiera llegado un chico guapo y te besara, yo me pondría celoso - se puso colorado

¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? Heiji, esas bromas no me gustan

No son bromas, tontita... - le dijo tontita con una voz cariñosa

¿Tontita?

Ven... - Heiji se puso de pie, y Kazuha, con un signo de interrogación en la cara, se puso de pie - Tómame por los brazos...

¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Haz lo que te digo... ya verás... tómame por los brazos - Kazuha lo tomó como él dijo, algo dudosa - Ahora... acércame

¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PLANEAS, HEIJI? No me gustan tus bromas

Ya te dije que no era una broma... acércame hacia ti - Kazuha lo acercó muy despacio... no sabía lo que planeaba Heiji, pero cuando se dio cuenta era tarde

Tú... la chica esa... - Kazuha notó que la chica había tomado así a Heiji cuando lo iba a besar

Silencio

Heiji cerró lo ojos y la besó. En cambio, Kazuha tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. De repente, su mirada se suavizó, y cerró los ojos lentamente, mientras respondía al beso que Heiji le daba.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Los ojos de Kazuha eran unos ojos sorprendidos, en cambio los de Heiji estaban bastantes relajados.

Si la chica hubieras sido tú, así la habría besado

Yo... yo... yo... yo...

¿Kazuha?

Yo... yo... yo... yo...

¡Kazuha!

¿Ah? Perdón, es que quedé... muy sorprendida... ¡Por qué me besaste!

¡Hey, me respondiste el beso! ¡No me retes ahora!

Tienes razón... pero... pero...

¿Por qué tartamudeas? - le tomó la mano - Estás nerviosa...

¡Tú me pusiste así! ¡Primero me besas, y ahora me tomas la mano! ¿Crees que somos novios, o qué?

Eso planeo

¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?

Kazu... me gustas... y mucho... es más que una simple atracción...

¿QUÉ?

¡Je! Incluso creo que me enamoraste... es irónico, ¿No? Se supone que los detectives tenemos que controlar las emociones para concentrarnos y resolver el caso... pero tratándose de ti... no pude controlarme y... bueno... me enamoré – sonrió

He... Heiji...

Ya me imagino que lo que tú sientes por mi debe ser una simple amistad... pero no me importa... no pierdo nada haciendo el intento...

No pierdes nada...

¿Qué sientes por mi, Kazu?

Amor...

¿Ah?

Eso siento por ti... ¿No me preguntaste eso, baka?

Jejeje - lanzó una sonrisa de tranquilidad

Desde chicos... desde que éramos unos niños que me gustas mucho, Heiji... pero al parecer nos cuesta mucho decir lo que sentimos, y nunca pasó nada antes... hasta ahora

Kazuha

Dime...

¿Seamos novios? - Heiji apretó los ojos. De repente, sintió algo tibio en su boca. Era Kazuha, quien le dio un beso corto, pero muy tierno - ¿Ah? ¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?

Tómalo como quieras

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Estuvieron así largo rato, hasta que se sentaron, y la pobre de Kazuha se quedó dormida en los brazos de Heiji, quien le acariciaba la cabeza. Eran muchas emociones para un día. Primero, ve que una... "niña"... trataba de tener "algo" con Heiji, luego se pelean, y al final termina siendo la novia de Heiji.

Para cuando despertó, se encontró durmiendo junto a Heiji, quien estaba sentado en la cama y apoyado en la pared, con una mano sobre la cabeza de Kazuha y la otra abrazándola.

_Amiga, ya llegué... me contaron todo... vine lo más rápido que pude... suerte que llegué a tiempo..._

Ahm... quién es... He... ¿Heiji? Heiji, despierta...

Ahm... Kazu... ¡Me quedé dormido! Oh, diablos... qué estarán pensando en mi casa...

Creo que... mi mamá ya avisó - señaló el teléfono, donde había una nota, y se leía claramente "Avisé a casa de Heiji"

Uf... que tranquilidad... ¿Cómo dormiste?

Mejor que nunca, ¿Y tú? Debes estar todo adolorido

No, también dormí mejor que nunca... aunque te babeé el pelo... jejeje

Y yo la camisa jijiji

Jajaja - rieron

Hey, ayer adivina de qué hablaba con Ran...

No sé...

Me contó todo sobre Conan y Shinichi. Ella lo escuchó, porque una arpía... la tal Shiho Miyano, lo dijo para que Ran se enterara no por el lado de Shinichi... casi la atropella un camión arrancando de Shinichi, pero él la salvó. Se fracturó un pie y está con yeso

¿Quién? ¿Kudo?

No, tu Kudo no. Ran

Baka

Bueno, Ran se peleó con Shinichi, y al otro día ella amaneció con un ramo de flores y pétalos en su cama... eran de Shinichi, luego hablaron... y al final Ran le pidió una explicación de algo que dijo Shinichi, y le dijo que la hiciera corta y que al terminar se fuera, y Shinichi la hizo corta

¿Qué hizo?

La besó

¡EH! ¡Al fin! - se alegró mucho

Y bueno... Shinichi se fue, y luego Ran lo llamó, y hablaron, y se hicieron novios

¡Qué bien! Ellos dos tenían que estar juntos

Yo también estoy feliz por mi amiga... ha sufrido mucho

Ya estaban todos de novios. Eran todos felices... y el tiempo pasó muy rápido... demasiado...

N/A: Ahora era el turno de Heiji y Kazuha. Y no se cómo Heiji no terminó con la espalda llena de nudos luego de dormir apoyado en la pared. En el siguiente capítulo, el tiempo avanza un poco... ¡Nos vemos!

Cada 5 reviews un capítulo, hice excepción esta vez porque no ponen reviews, y si no lo hacen es porque no les interesa y no publico, no más


	6. But your future is unsure

Vivir Soñando

Capítulo 6: But your future is unsure

Ha pasado el tiempo... bastante... ¿Qué ha pasado? Ya les cuento.

Heiji y Kazuha se fueron a vivir a Tokyo, y estudiaron el último año con Ran y Shinichi. Se graduaron, y Shinichi recibió honores. Ran se sintió muy orgullosa de él. Pero él también estaba orgullosa de ella, ya que cada día era mejor karateka, y mantenía su puesto de campeona juvenil de karate. Heiji y Shinichi trabajaban muchas veces a dúo, y se hicieron muy amigos.

_No somos tan amigos, pero me dio mucha pena que esto te haya sucedido_

Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko se juntaban y hablaban de "sus niños". Shinichi, Heiji y Makoto se juntaban para hablar de "sus chicas".

Shiho recibió el odio de Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko, que la veían como una arpía. Pero ella seguía tras los huesitos de Shinichi, y aprovechaba cada instante para sacarle celos a Ran. Hasta que un día Shinichi se aburrió y cortó esta situación para siempre. Y ella, para olvidarse de Shinichi, se fue a vivir a China, donde la organización la siguió y la mató.

_Ran, mi intención nunca fue que esto te pasara..._

Para alegría de Ran, su padre y su mamá volvieron a juntarse, y están muy unidos. Kogoro dejó la bebida, y está perfeccionando su profesión. Eri sigue siendo una muy buena abogada, pero es más feliz. Según Ran, ellos nunca debieron separarse.

_¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija! ¡Por qué!_

Fueron a la universidad. Shinichi y Heiji se perfeccionaron en lo suyo y Makoto quiso ser policía. Ran estudió teatro, Sonoko quiso ser modelo y Kazuha estudió leyes.

Sonoko fue la primera en obtener su carrera. Un día, Makoto fue invitado a cenar a casa de Sonoko.

Disculpen... quiero decir unas palabras

Te escuchamos - se refería a ella y a sus papás

Llevo bastante tiempo de novio con Sonoko. Ella obtuvo su carrera, y a mi me queda 1 año. Y pues... - metió su mano en un bolsillo de la camisa - quería pedirles la mano de su hija para casarnos

Ma... ¡Makoto!

¿Aceptas?

¿Ah? Ay... me voy a desmayar... ¡Obvio que si, baka! - se colgó del cuello de Makoto

Así que Sonoko estaba de novia con Makoto. ¿Y qué es de las otras parejas?

Heiji también quiso esperar a Kazuha, quien terminaba al mismo tiempo que Ran. Para entonces, Sonoko ya estaba casada con Makoto.

Heiji llevó a Kazuha de paseo a un lugar muy lindo, y fueron a caminar a la playa. El atardecer los acompañaba.

Mira, Heiji... es hermoso

No tanto como tú

Te haz vuelto muy cursi. Te hace mal juntarte con Shinichi

Si, y por eso voy a hacer esto ahora

¿Qué cosa?

Kazuha... - se arrodilló

Ay no... Heiji... qué vas a hacer...

Más bien a pedir

¡Baka! Me vas a matar de nervios

Kazuha... ¿Cambiarías tu apellido, Toyama, por Hattori de aquí a un tiempo?

Yo... yo... yo... yo...

Estás como la vez que te besé pro primera vez... entonces tomaré tu tartamudeo como sí

Jejeje... Kazuha Hattori suena bien para una abogada... y para una mujer

Heiji sonrió. Sacó un precioso anillo con una piedra muy bonita (no le alcanzó para el diamante, pero era un zafiro), y lo puso delicadamente en el dedo anular derecho de Kazuha, a quien le temblaba dicho dedo. Y como ella no es tonta, sabía que Heiji, en alguna parte tenía su anillo, así que tomó su chaqueta (La misma de siempre... ¡Que duradera!), buscó en los bolsillos y le puso el anillo. Heiji se sonrojó bastante

Pensaba ponérmelo esta noche al llegar a casa

Yo no iba a permitir eso - le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo

Estaban corriendo en la playa como unos niños. Mientras, Shinichi estaba con Ran en el restaurant de la torre de Kyoto.

¿Te acuerdas la última vez que te invité acá?

Si... fue hace mucho tiempo...

Esa vez fui a ver un caso... y me encogí... y no pude decirte lo que quería

Esa vez esperé tanto... incluso se me acercó una mesera, y me dijo que en esta misma mesa hace 20 años atrás, habían dos jóvenes, él fue a resolver un caso, y cuando volvió le pidió matrimonio

Y casi hago lo mismo Y a que no sabes quiénes eran ellos

No me digas que tú sabes

Ajá

Anda... dime... ¡Dime!

Ellos se casaron, tuvieron un hijo y le pusieron de nombre Shinichi - Ran se sorprendió - ahora tiene 24 años y hará la misma acción que hizo su padre aquél día hace 27 años atrás exactamente

Shi... Shinichi

Esta cajita la tengo guardada desde la última vez que te invité a este restaurant, Ran... y lo que te iba a decir... era que si... bueno... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Shinichi... yo... quiero pensarlo

Está bien - sonrió, se calló 1 segundo y habló - Listo, suficiente

¡Sí! ¡Si quiero! - medio restaurant se volcó hacia la mesa de Ran y Shinichi

Justo en eso, aparece la mesa a retirar los platos y traía unas bebidas que pidieron ellos. Los miró fijamente, y los reconoció... ¡Habían venido hace 7 años atrás, el joven se fue y no volvió!

Perdonen que me meta... ustedes... vinieron hace algunos años... y yo le conté a la señorita que una pareja había venido esa misma noche hace 20 años atrás... ¿Son ustedes?

Pues... si... de ahora a ese entonces no hemos cambiado mucho... y quise seguir con lo de mis padres...

¿Eran tus padres? Pensé que bromeabas

¡Qué increíble! Mi jefe hasta el día de hoy me habla de esa pareja... ¡Jefe, jefe! ¡Venga!

Ay... ¿Qué pasa? ¡No hacemos devoluciones de dinero!

Nada de eso, jefe... ¡Él es el hijo de esa pareja que vino hace 27 años a esta mesa! ¿Se acuerda? ¡De esa que siempre me cuenta?

¿Qué? ¿El hijo del detective?

Él mismo... me llamo Shinichi Kudo

¡Qué increíble! ¿Y no me digas que le ofreciste matrimonio a la jovencita?

Jejeje... si... eso hizo

¡pues esto va a cuenta de la casa! ¡Pidan todo lo que quieran, la casa paga!

¿QUÉ? – dijo la pareja

Sí, así como me oyen... pidan lo que quieran... ¡Es gratis!

Mu... muchas gracias - dijeron algo apenados

Te dejo, para que los atiendas... ¡Felicidades, niños!

Gracias, señor

Que suerte más grande... era tan maravillosa la vida para todos ellos... demasiado buena para ser real... llena de éxitos... y desde el accidente que tuvo Ran hace 7 años, no había llorado... no había estado triste... y sobre todo con esto... con esta llamada que recibió Ran.

¿Mochi mochi? Habla Ran

Baka, soy yo, Sonoko

¡Sonoko! Tanto tiempo que no me llamabas... ah claro... las ocupaciones del hogar... la dueña de casa

Jejeje no me molestes... es feliz... espera a casarte

¡Sí! ¡Tengo algo que contarte!

Y yo también... tú primero

Shinichi me invitó al restaurant de la torre Kyoto... ¡Y me pidió matrimonio! ¡Y el dueño del restaurant pagó toda la comida!

¡Ay amiga qué bien! ¿Pero cómo es eso?

Es que el papá de Shinichi también se comprometió ahí con la señora Yukiko... y el dueño siempre habla de eso, y cuando supo que Shinichi era el hijo, y que estaba haciendo lo mismo sólo que exactamente 27 años después se alegró un montón, y nos pagó todo... ¿Cómo ves?

¡Qué espectacular! Te pusiste nerviosa con los anillos, ¿Verdad?

Si... ¡El mío era de diamantes!

¿DIAMANTES? Ni a Makoto le alcanzó para diamantes... era una esmeralda muy rara... era blanca, no verde... es muy buscada, pero no es más cara que un diamante

Y cuando le puse el anillo a él... ¡Le quedaba perfecto! Ay, casi me desmayé... oh, tengo una llamada en espera...

¡No cortes! Ponme en línea... debe ser Kazuha

Siempre apuntas a quien llama, así que Ok... - aprieta una tecla - ¿Mochi mochi? Habla Ran

Soy Kazuha

¡Hola Kazu!

¿Sonoko?

Es una conversación de a tres

Que interesante... tengo algo que contarles

Jajaja yo ya le conté a Sonoko, y ella también tiene algo que contar... Kazuha, ¡Shinichi me pidió matrimonio!

¡Guau, que coincidencia!

¿También te pidió matrimonio Shinichi?

¡Baka! Heiji me pidió matrimonio

¡El mismo día! Jajaja...

¡Qué bien! ¡Tengo dos fiestas para más adelante!

Tú y tus fiestas...

Pues a que ninguna de ustedes tiene un anillo tan bonito como el mío... ¡Es de zafiro!

El mío de diamantes

¡Maldita Ran!

¡Waa!

¡Jajaja!

Ay... fue todo tan lindo... se puso tan cursi... le pasa por juntarse con Shinichi

¡Jajaja!

Kazuha: Bueno Sonoko... ¿Qué nos tienes que contar?

Bueno, no es nada de matrimonio, yo ya me casé, pero es algo muy lindo

¡Les regalaron una casa!

No

¡Auto!

No

¡Un viaje!

¡No!

¿Qué es?

N/A: ¡Guajaja! Lo dejé ahí... porque soy mala... ¿Qué será lo que tiene Sonoko? ¡Sí, maté a Shiho, y qué! ¡Estaba todo fríamente calculado desde que empecé a escribir el fic! Y es primera vez que aparece Makoto en un fic mío... ¡Ah! Último recado... par las o los que descubrieron el significado de los mensajes en cursiva... cállense, guárdenselo y no se lo cuenten a nadie... aunque dudo que lo descubran... ¡Ja ja ja! El título del fic viene de la canción The Corridor de La Ley... y otra cosa... lo de la esmeralda blanca lo inventé... no se me ocurrió anda más raro que una esmeralda blanca jajaja... bueno... ¡Nos vemos!


	7. Después

Vivir Soñando

Capítulo 7: Después

Yo... ay, no, ya no les digo

¡Dinos!

Jajaja - rió maliciosamente

¡Sonoko Kyogoku!

Yo... siempre me caractericé por ser una chica de fiestas, de buscar chicos guapos... una libertina... pero no sé... esto me ha hecho ver... que antes no era tan feliz como creía...

¡Ya le pusiste los cuernos a Makoto!

¡Kazuha cállate! Toco madera - se oyeron 3 golpecitos

¡Jajaja! No Kazuha, y gracias por tocar madera, Ran, que si no, no sé quién cuidaría a este bebé cuando nazca

Sonoko... ¿Estás embarazada?

Tú... ¡TÚ! ¿Sonoko "quiero conocer chicos guapos" Kyogoku está embarazada?

¿Y ANTES QUE NOSOTRAS? – dijeron Ran y Kazuha

Les pasa por tener carreras tan largas

¡Te felicito amiga!

¡Que bien, Sonoko!

Arigato

¿Y ya Makoto sabe?

¿Haz pensado nombre?

¿cuántos meses tienes?

No, no, no sé

¿Y cuándo le dirás?

¿Y cómo supiste que esperabas guagüita?

Mañana, hoy es muy tarde, y supe porque hoy en la mañana me mareé sin motivos luego de haberme roto las uñas por conseguir un banana split que no me tomé, me hice el test, y dio positivo...

¡Guau!

Ya quiero saber si es niño o niña, y cuándo nacerá... ¡Tengo nervios!

Calma amiga... pero prepárate, porque Makoto se pondrá muy feliz

Que alegría por ti, amiga

¡Sí!

Hablaron de eso mucho rato. Y si, a Ran le hacía muy feliz que su amiga fuera feliz. Ese, sin duda, había sido el mejor día de su vida, para ella y para sus amigas. ¡Todos felices! Pero el pobre Makoto...

Ma... ¡Makoto! ¿Qué te pasa? Vienes lleno de heridas... Ven... acuéstate - Makoto se lanzó en la cama y tiró el gorro de policía lejos

Iba en la moto, y tuve que hacer una persecución, y en una curva perdí el control, y salí por todo el pavimento hasta que choqué con la barrera

¿Y lo que perseguías?

No sé... llamé a otra patrullas que estaba más adelante, y me trajeron una ambulancia... no eran más que rasguños y heridas

Parece que hoy no fue un buen día

¡El peor!

Shinichi le pidió matrimonio a Ran, y Heiji a Kazuha

¿En serio? Que bien - dijo, desganado, mientras se ponía el pijama

Planeaba decirte esto mañana, pero quiero alegrarte el día, aun no son las doce de la noche. Ven, acuéstate al lado mío - Makoto se acostó

¿Me compraste una camisa? ¿Comiste banana split?

Lo del banana split... fue un antojo

A... ¿Antojo?

Si... y piensa... antojos... mareos

A ver... Sonoko, no me digas que tú... y yo...

Sí - se miró el abdomen - vamos a tener un bebito

... ¿Ah? - estaba anonadado - ¿Un bebé?

Si... ¿No te alegra?

Es... ¡Me alegras el día! ¡Te amo!

¡Yo también! - abrazó al pobre de su marido lleno de heridas

No tan fuerte... que me duele...

Perdón

Pues hay que ponerse en acción... hay que llevarte al doctor... para saber cómo está... qué es... cuántos meses tiene... para comprarle juguetes... ¡Y la cuna! ¡Y ropa! ¡Pañales! ¡Hay mucho que hacer! ¡Mañana empezamos!

¡Cálmate! - acarició la cabeza de su marido, quien se puso en el hombro de Sonoko - Hasta la parte del doctor... no debe tener más de tres meses... lo demás después...

Es que... es que

¡Estás como un niño chico que va a jugar con sus regalos de navidad! Si te vieran los muchachos...

Ay Sonoko... Esto me emociona... ya sé... pensemos nombres... si es niño...

No, yo quiero niñita

Yo quiero niño

Bueno... si es niño...

Se llamará Makoto

¡No! Nuestros nombres no... le haremos un gran daño...

Nyu

¿Y eso?

Lo acabo de inventar

¡Qué feo! Si es niña, Haruko

O Kya

¡Eso es de karate! ¡Déjate de decir nombres tontos, feos y cortos!

¡Jajaja!

Un mes después...

puede besar a la novia

Mi parte favorita

Baka... ¡Pero te amo!

Y la besó muy dulce. Sonoko lloraba a mares. Se veía algo más gordita, así que usó ropa suelta. Kazuha esta muy nerviosa... se ponía en el lugar de Ran, y a Heiji en el de Shinichi, y se moría de nervios. Heiji estaba muy alegre por su amigo y colega. Makoto también. Recordaba cuando se casó con Sonoko.

La iglesia estaba llena. Mucha gente famosa, fotógrafos y... el dueño del restaurant de la torre de Kyoto, quien fue a casa de los Kudo a pedir que le dejaran a cargo al comida a un coste de 0 yenes.

A la salida de la iglesia, mucha gente... los padres de Shinichi, de Ran, los amigos de ellos dos, el profesor Agasa, hasta el inspector Megure, los profesores más cercanos a la pareja ¡Incluso los periodistas, se juntaron y tiraron arroz, mientras tomaban fotos a los recién casados.

Toda la gente que había alrededor de Shinichi, y en algún tiempo Conan (luego el mundo supo del caso) estaban acompañando a esta pareja, que tuvo que pasar tantos obstáculos para alcanzar esto... el matrimonio.

Kogoro lloraba, porque según él, Shinichi se llevaba a su pequeña. Eri estaba emocionada y feliz con su hija. Tenía una mentalidad más madura que la de Kogoro. Yusaku y Yukiko, que eran los que más sufrieron este romance, ya que veían a su pequeño encerrado en un cuerpo de otro pequeño sufrir por Ran, estaban más contentos que nadie. Agasa, que también vio sufrir a estos dos jóvenes, también estaba feliz. Aunque sabía, que desde otro mundo, Shiho debía estar muy triste (él era el único que sabía de su muerte). La policía también estaba feliz, porque lo tomaban como un caso resuelto, por lo de la organización. La prensa... fascinada, tomando fotos y entrevistando a los invitados.

Pero llegaron 3 personas... que traerían recuerdos muy bellos a la vida de Shinichi.

N/A: ¡Piensen y piensen, pero nunca sabrán quiénes son! En el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán. Sonoko embarazada... Shinichi y Ran casados... ¡Como pasa el tiempo! Agasa ya debe tener sus años... y Megure la panza más grande. Jejeje y Makoto inventando nombres para el bebé. Y lo del banana split... lo saqué de mi mamá... cuando me esperaba, pedía a mi papá banana splits enormes, que ella nunca se comía... terminaba mi papá comiéndose los antojos de ella... ¡Jajaja! Bueno... en el siguiente capítulo sabrán quiénes son esas 3 personitas...


	8. Recuerdos

Vivir Soñando

Capítulo 8: Recuerdos

Ustedes... me parecen cara conocida...

Y a mí...

Eran 3 jóvenes de unos 14 años... la niña, de pelo corto café, ojos azules y cara juguetona. Los niños, uno tenía pecas en la cara, y parecía de esos niños seguidos por chicas, y el otro niño era más bien gordito y feo.

Ustedes... no... ¿Ayumi?

¿Qué? ¿Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko?

¡Hola! ¡Felicidades! – dijeron los tres

_Ran-neechan, cuando supimos de esto nos morimos de pena... ¡Ayumi, no llores!_

Pero... pero...

¿Hace cuánto que están aquí?

Desde el comienzo – dijo Ayumi -... quisimos esperar al fin para saludarlos

Gracias por venir

Jejeje... si, muchas gracias... ¿Y el escuadrón de detectives?

¡Qué tiempos! – dijo Genta

Murió algunos días después que te fuiste – dijo Mitsuhiko -... nos dimos cuenta que éramos unos inútiles...

Las cosas que trae la vida... pensábamos que eras un niño común de 7 años, pero eras un adolescente encerrado en un niño

Si, y casi me quita la novia - tomó la mano de Ayumi

¿Así que están de novios?

Si – dijo Mitsuhiko, colorado

Y yo que planeaba casarme con Conan - todos rieron

Pues el corazón de Conan siempre fue de otra niña - acarició el pelo de Ayumi - ¿Y tú Genta? ¿No tienes novia?

Nadie quiere a un gordito como yo

¡Pues mira al inspector Megure! - todos rieron - mira ven... te diré un secreto - se acercó a oído de Genta - en la fiesta va a haber comida y chicas de tu edad, deberías quedarte

¡Hey! ¡Quedémonos a la fiesta!

Pero si no nos han invitado... – dijo Ayumi

Sigues con ese apetito... – gruñó Mitsuhiko

Pues ya están invitados

Quédense... y coman lo que quieran – Ran miró a Genta

Shinichi... ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? – preguntó Ayumi

¡Claro!

Ayumi buscó en su cartera. Tomó un estuche, y sacó unos lentes. Inmediatamente, Shinichi reconoció los lentes.

Esos son...

Póntelos... me gustaría ver cómo hubiera sido Conan si hubiera sido un niño común... - Ayumi, muy nerviosa, le entregó los lentes a Shinichi. La prensa se acercó para fotografiar. Shinichi se puso los lentes y miró a Ayumi - Jejeje... habría sido guapo...

¡Ayumi! – Mitsuhiko la codeó

Je, no seas celoso, soy un hombre casado – carcajadas

¡Hm! Siempre piensa en Conan

Te aseguro que nunca más, Mitsu... - Shinichi le pasó los lentes, Ayumi los guardó, y le sonrió a Mitsuhiko, quien se sonrojó

¿Sabes, Mitsuhiko? Las mujeres siempre te enamoran con una sonrisa...

¡Tengo hambre! - sonó el estómago de Genta, haciendo que todos escucharan

Pues vamos a la fiesta

Vengan niños, nosotros los llevamos – dijo Yusaku

Shinichi y Ran se subieron a una limosina que los esperaba. Cuando se fueron, todos subieron a sus autos en dirección al lugar de la fiesta, donde hubo comida, música, baile... y Genta encontró una chica.

Sonoko notó en su recién casada amiga Ran algo extraño... algo que ella sintió en la fiesta también...

Ran... te noto nerviosa

No, no pasa nada - forzó una sonrisa

¿Es por la noche de bodas?

Ehm... este... no... no es eso... ¡Sí! ¡Estoy aterrada!

No te preocupes... Shinichi debe estar igual - miraron al trío Kudo-Hattori-Kyogoku que conversaban, y notaban que en la cara de Shinichi había nerviosismo

¡Relájate, hombre! No pasa nada... no te vas a morir

Es que siempre a uno las primeras cosas le asustan

El único relajado es Makoto... porque yo estoy nervioso por todo también

Si ya hasta voy a ser papá... - miraron hacia el grupo de Ran y Sonoko, y la recién integrada Kazuha

Ay Ran relájate – dijo Sonoko -... es como el primer beso... sólo... déjate llevar

¡Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo!

Los dos grupos se miraron y rieron. Se juntaron.

¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Ran

Nada – Shinichi la abrazó - no creo que de lo mismo que ustedes

Yo creo que si... estás muerto de nervios por hoy en la noche

¡No! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! - hubo silencio, y se echaron todos a reír

Ellos dos son los únicos no nerviosos – Heiji miró a Sonoko y a Makoto

Pero hay que reconocer que también estábamos nerviosos... pero después ya uno piensa que esos nervios son tan tontos... y si los tienes, te fumas un cigarrillo y pasan

No fumo – dijeron los cuatro al unísono

Jajaja... – a Sonoko le cayó una gota

La noche voló... y Ran y Shinichi tuvieron que irse... a su primera noche juntos.

N/A: Si piensas que el próximo capítulo será hentai, es que estás muy loco. Yo no escribo ni hentai, ni lemon, ni nada así. Ni siquiera yaoi o yuri (este fic lo escribí cuando no escribía yaoi… bueno, sólo shonen- ai, no soy tan perver xD). Así que léelo con tranquilidad. Aparecieron estos tres pequeños. La pobre Ayumi aun tenía en su cabeza a Conan, y el pobre Genta gordito y solito. Y Sonoko dándoselas de experta. ¿Qué pasará con Shinichi y Ran? También se viene el matrimonio de Kazuha y Heiji. ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Felicidad

Vivir Soñando

Capítulo 9: Felicidad

La pobre Ran no se quería ir. Sonoko ya se había ido, y quedaban Kazuha y Heiji, quienes echaban a Ran y a Shinichi respectivamente a su auto.

Es que... creo que se me queda algo

¡Sí! A mi también

¡Suban! - los miraban feo

Es que...

¡Suban!

... jejeje – a Shinichi le salió una gota - ya, ya... ya subo

Insisto que algo se me queda

Ran, sube antes de que te golpee

¿Tú me vas a golpear? Ja, ja, ja

No me subestimes, y sube

Cuando Ran subió, al fin se pudieron ir Heiji y Kazuha. Llegaron a un hotel 5 estrellas, del cual Ran quedó bastante impresionada, ya que se veía muy caro (los papás de Shinichi pagaron... que si hubieran pagado los de Ran, estarían en una pieza de una pensión). Ran y Shinichi subieron a su habitación.

Jejeje... este... yo no suelo comerme las uñas...

Rara vez...

Y mira como las tengo – Shinichi las tenía todas rotas, incluso con algunas heridas

Shinichi, eso se te puede infectar

Es como me trato de quitar los nervios. No te puedo negar que no tengo nervios

Ni yo... mira - jugaba con sus manos

Ya sé... primero calmémonos... veamos tele, comamos algo... no sé... (Que glotón, viene de una fiesta y quiere comer)

Si... buena idea

Ran le rehizo las manos a Shinichi, y se las dejó casi como nuevas. Pero se peleaban, porque Shinichi quería ver televisión (sabía que a esa hora daban un documental de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) y Ran quería escuchar música.

_Mira Ran, te puse tu música favorita, a ver si así estás mejor..._

Como buena mujer, Ran escuchó música. La puso suavecita para que don Shinichi no se enojara (Na, si fuera yo, la pongo a todo volumen jajaja), se tendieron en la cama un ratito para calmarse, y luego... pues... pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Luego Ran pensaba que era una idiota por haberse puesto tan nerviosa, justo como Sonoko le había dicho.

2 semanas después...

Puede besar a la novia

¿Qué? ¿A esta mujer de aquí? ¡Por favor!

Yo me rehúso a que este baka me bese

El baka igual te va a besar

¿Ah si? - rió desafiante, mientras la gente presente se reía

¡Si! - la tomó tiernamente por la nuca y la besó

Ran y Sonoko lloraban... bueno... son mujeres sentimentales... pero Ran trataba de calmar a Sonoko, ya que le podía hacer daño al bebé. Makoto y Shinichi calmaban a "sus chicas", mientras las llevaban hacia fuera para tirarle arroz a los recién casados.

_Sonoko, cálmate... todo va a salir bien... tranquila_

¡No! ¡Arroz!

¡Kazuha, este arroz no se come!

¡Baka! – rió

¿qué se siente que te tiren un kilo de arroz, Hattori? – Shinichi tomó un kilo de arroz y lo tiró exclusivamente a Heiji Hattori, mientras gente de la prensa fotografiaba, ya que recordaban lo que le hizo Heiji a Shinichi en su boda, y seguro que saldría "La venganza de Kudo" en los diarios

¡Kudo! ¡Waa!

¡Jajaja! Sé feliz, Hattori - le guiñó un ojo

Ni lo dudes, amigo

¡Kazu, amiga! ¡Felicidades!

La pequeña Kazuha maduró... snif – dijo Sonoko

Jajaja, no exageres... pf... - le había caído arroz en la boca

¡Jajaja! – rieron y paró de caer arroz

Pues ya, basta de tanto parloteo, y vamos a la fiesta

Ya quiere comer

Déjate de molestar, y vamos

La fiesta duró bastante, y Heiji y Kazuha se fueron a su casa... ¿Ya tienen casa? ¡Sí! El papá de Kazuha les compró una casa. ¿Genial, no?

Sonoko y Makoto ya tenían su casa propia, pero los que aun no la tenían eran...

Papá, te prometo en cuanto junte el dinero suficiente me compro una casa y me voy - no le faltaba mucho

Jejeje, hijo, no hables como si fueras una molestia... por mí, que te quedaras toda la vida aquí

Pero como nosotros sabemos que ustedes quieren vivir solitos... les compramos una casita...

Toma, Ran, aquí están las llaves

¿Por qué ella, si yo soy el hombre?

Porque yo mando... Jajaja

¡Jajaja! – los Kudo rieron

Toma hijo, aquí hay otra copia... y las puse en... tu llavero... ¡Waa! ¡Mi hijo se va!

Mamá, no seas llorona - la abrazó

Es que... creciste muy rápido... ¡Waa!

Ya, mujer... - abrazó a Yukiko, que estaba muy sensible

_Ran, Shinichi nos contó... está destrozado... deberías verlo_

Le prometo traer a su hijo cuando usted quiera

Jajaja... gracias Ran

Mejor vayan a empacar sus cosas, que la mudanza llega a las 12 - eran las 11

Como no eran muchas cosas empacaron, e incluso llamaron a sus amistades para contarles del cambio de casa.

Ellos estaban muy felices. Aunque la mansión de los Kudo era muy bonita, querían vivir su propia vida.

Cuando llegaron a su nueva casa, la encontraron preciosa. Estaba en un lugar periférico de Tokyo, pero no era campo ni nada así.

Tenía una vista muy bonita. Se podían ver las estrellas y el atardecer perfectamente. La casa era de un piso, tenía un living muy acogedor, tenía chimenea, la pieza matrimonial era muy grande, y tenía dos piezas más. Para que hablar de la cocina estilo americana, y los baños eran preciosos. Todo muy lindo.

Ran y Shinichi fueron a la cocina a preparar su primer almuerzo en su primer día de vivir solos en su casa.

Como pasa el tiempo, Ran... - se sentaron el la mesa a comer - siento como si ayer hubiera sido mi primer día de clases... como si ayer me hubiera convertido en Conan...

Como si ayer hubiera sacado yo el cinturón negro...

Jejeje... si... pero aunque esos tiempos pasaron, soy feliz. Muy feliz contigo

Y yo también - le limpió la boca a Shinichi, que se la había ensuciado con arroz

No me limpies como a un niño chico, Ran

Pero si lo eres

¡No! Los niños no resuelven casos

Este si... Jijiji

¡Ran, te amo!

Y yo a ti - le besó la mejilla

Ran, después de todo lo que vivió, fue feliz al lado de Shinichi. Se sintió tonta al tratar de olvidarlo. Su vida con él era perfecta... parecía... un sueño...

N/A: ¡Jejeje pobrecitos Ran y Shinichi, estaban muy nerviosos! Pero ya pasó... ahora ya tienen su casa... comienzan una vida... o al menos, eso parece. ¡Se acerca el final! ¡Nos vemos!


	10. Wake up, my little girl

Vivir Soñando

Capítulo 10: Wake up, my little girl

Ran estaba tan feliz, que decidió llamar a sus amigas para contarles sobre su nueva casa.

¡Hola Sonoko, hola Kazuha!

¡Hola Ran!

¿Cómo están?

Aquí... el bebé crece rápido – dijo Sonoko

Yo estoy bien – añadió Kazuha -... ¿Y tú, Ran?

Feliz con mi nueva casa... es preciosa... tiene chimenea... la cocina es espectacular... ¡Es todo tan lindo!

Faltabas tú que tuvieras casa... jejeje

¿Y qué han hecho?

Makoto no me deja hacer nada por el bebé

Yo aprendo a cocinar

Cuando quieras te enseño... yo sé cocinar, y muy rico

Gracias, Ran – dijo Kazuha

De nada... yo estaba acomodando algunas cosas, y decidí descansar. El pobre Shinichi se quedó dormido... le tocó mover lo más pesado

Con Heiji pasó lo mismo, Ran

Son todos iguales, amigas mías

Ay... como pasa el tiempo... siento como que ayer Sonoko fuera fiesta tras fiesta al acecho de chicos guapos... y que ayer Kazuha y Heiji se peleaban por todo

¡Y que ayer Ran lloraba porque Shinichi no estaba! – dijeron Kazuha y Sonoko al unísono -... ¡Jajaja!

Jajaja

Hablaron un buen rato, hasta que Ran decidió ir a ordenar la casa. Cuando terminó se dio una ducha, y fue a su pieza a ver televisión. Estaba Shinichi durmiendo... al parecer, estaba bastante casado... y sudado (¡Puaj!)

Jejeje... pobrecito... le tocó pesado el día - dijo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, jugando con él - Está igual... la misma cara, la misma contextura... el mismo corte de pelo... no haz cambiado nada, Shinichi Kudo... y espero que no cambies... ¡Ahm! Me bajó el sueño... mejor me pongo el pijama, preparo algo para comer y me relajo

Ran fue a la cocina, preparó algo, se puso el pijama, se acostó, y comenzó a comer mientras veía tele. Era tarde, y Shinichi seguía dormido, así que decidió despertarlo para que se duchara.

Shinichi... despierta... tómate una ducha

¡Ahm! Hola Ran... parece que me quedé dormido...

Anda a bañarte hombre...

¡Ahm! Ok...

Shinichi, aun no teniendo noción de lo que hacía se duchó, se puso el pijama y se acostó... a dormir.

A Ran le bajó el sueño. Se tapó, cerró los ojos y se durmió abrazada a Shinichi. Estaba muy cansada.

Eran eso de las 10 de la mañana...

Ran... Ran despierta, por favor... - Ran no despertaba - Ran, te lo suplico

_Ran, despierta..._

¡Ahm! ¿Qué pasa? - dijo, somnolienta

Ran, ya despierta... no sigas jugando más, por favor despierta

Shinichi, estoy despierta - lo tomó por los hombros

Ran... estoy sufriendo mucho - las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos

_Ran, no suelo llorar... estoy muy mal... me siento responsable... despierta, por favor_

¡Shinichi! ¡Estoy despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!

¡Ran, despierta!

_Ran, abre tus ojos..._

¡RAN! - Ran se estaba poniendo histérica

_Ran..._

Ran

_Por lo que más quieras_

Despierta...

_¡Despierta!_

Ran abrió los ojos de par en par, muy abiertos. Shinichi esta a su lado, acariciándole el pelo, y la miró, con los ojos muy rojos.

Ra... Ran - le sacó la mano del pelo, estaba muy rojo - ¡Despertaste!

¿Desperté? - estaba confundida

Tranquila... ahora estás bien... Ran, perdóname, me siento culpable

¿De qué hablas?

¿Qué no recuerdas el accidente?

¿Pasó algo? Recuerdo que en la mañana me decías que despertara, y yo estaba despierta...

Ran, de qué hablas...

De...

Ran sintió que algo no cuadraba. Shinichi estaba con el uniforme del colegio... ¿Del colegio? Ran se tocó la mano, y se miró el dedo anular izquierdo.

Mi...

¿Tenías un anillo ahí? Que yo recuerde, no

Una pregunta... ¿Qué edad tienes?

17, Ran

¿17? No, dios mío... Todo fue... Shinichi, qué me pasó

¿Qué no recuerdas?

Flashback

¡RAN! ¡CUIDADO!

¡NO! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Shinichi tomó velocidad. Era rápido. Alcanzaría a llegar para correrla. Ran apretó los ojos. El camión trataba de frenar, pero...

La empujó hacia el otro lado de la calle. Sin embargo, el camión impactó contra Ran, empujándola y haciéndola volar unos 50 metros, cuando cayó, se resbaló otros 50, hasta que chocó con un ventanal de un restaurant.

Shinichi, al empujarla, se cayó, y quedó a 1 centímetro de la rueda, antes que ésta lo aplastara. Pero él vio todo, junto con Sonoko.

Ran, no... ¡RAN!

Se echó a correr en dirección a Ran, mientras gritaba desesperado por ayuda, haciendo que todo el mundo saliera, y que Sonoko llamara una ambulancia por su celular.

Cuando Shinichi llegó a ver a Ran, se llevó una sorpresa bastante fea. Ran había perdido mucha sangre, tenía algunos vidrios clavados, y muchas heridas por todas partes. Estaba con los ojos cerrados. Shinichi pensó lo peor.

¡Ran, no! ¡Ran, reacciona! ¡No te mueras, por favor! ¡NO TE MUERAS! - la abrazó, manchándose la camisa con sangre - Ran, háblame... ¡Dime algo! ¡Ran! ¡Ran, por favor! ¡Ran!

Llamé a la ambulancia... Ran... ¡Ran! ¡No me digas que está...! - Shinichi, muy nervioso, puso dos dedos en el cuello de Ran para tomarle el pulso

Está viva, Sonoko... ¡Pero y la maldita ambulancia! - la gente del restaurant estaba vuelta loco, lo que más enfermaba a Shinichi

Ahí viene - se escuchaban las sirenas

Sonoko salió a recibir la ambulancia. Se llevaron a una Ran casi muerta al hospital Beika.

Familiares de Ran Mouri

¡Somos sus amigos!

¿No hay alguien más cercano?

Los llamé, ya vienen en camino – dijo Shinichi

La muchacha está muy mal. Sólo un milagro la salvaría. Está en un coma profundo. Perdió mucha sangre, y necesitamos donantes

¡Dios! ¡Ran!

¡No! ¡Por qué ella! - rompió a llorar

Cálmate Sonoko

¡Es la única amiga que tengo! ¡No se puede morir! - abrazó a Shinichi, quien encontró bastante extraña la acción, ya que ellos no se llevan del todo bien - ¡Haz algo Kudo! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes hacer algo!

Yo... doctor, yo puedo donarle sangre a Ran... tenemos del mismo tipo... ella me donó una vez

Está bien... pero será bastante

Séqueme si quiere, doctor - Sonoko lo miró más tranquila, quien seguía abrazada a él

Esto puede ser un gran aporte. Gracias muchacho. Ya vendrá una enfermera a buscarte

Ok

Shinichi sentó a Sonoko en una silla, y él se sentó a su lado.

Mira cómo pierdes la cordura...

Lo siento, Kudo. Es que... me siento muy mal. Es mi única amiga y... - lloró de nuevo

¡Hey! Tranquila... Ran va a estar bien - le golpeó el hombro - ahí viene la enfermera... quédate aquí, si llegan los papás de Ran les explicas

Flashback

Así que tú... - miró una bolsa con una cantidad no menor de sangre - por eso estás tan pálido

Y eso que fue hace 2 semanas...

¿Y eso en tu mejilla? - le tocó la mejilla

¡Auch!

Lo siento...

Fue tu papá cuando supo la historia del accidente

Oh... discúlpalo, Shinichi

Ran, perdóname tú a mi por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir - miró al suelo, y Ran vio como una lágrima caía al suelo

Shi... nichi...

Me refiero a lo del accidente... y a lo de Conan... no pierdo nada intentando pedirte perdón, pero sé que nunca... - se echó a llorar. Sintió que Ran le tendía su mano. Shinichi la miró a los ojos. Ran notó que estaban bastante rojos. Shinichi notó que los ojos de Ran... estaban llenos de felicidad... y de paz

Te perdono... si no te perdonara... sería el peor error de mi vida

Ran... - estaba sorprendido. Tomó nerviosamente la mano de Ran

Cuando estuve dormida soñé... soñé con mi futuro... era perfecto... era muy perfecto para ser real... yo estaba tan feliz, pero ustedes acá... sufriendo... ojalá el sueño que tuve se haga realidad... y nuestros futuros sean así de lindos... ya no llores, baka... - le limpió las lágrimas con un gran esfuerzo, ya que aun estaba débil. Luego, le acarició el rostro, haciendo que Shinichi se sonrojara

Ran, yo no te merezco

Tú mereces todo, Shinichi... todo - Ran le sonrió

Creo que... llamaré al doctor - se volvió a sonrojar

Se oían los gritos de Shinichi diciendo que Ran estaba despierta. Ran estaba sonriente. Ya tenía planeado lo que haría. Le contaría a Kazuha y a Sonoko su sueño, a su padre lo regañaría, y aprovecharía al máximo el que estuviera ahí para estar con Shinichi.

Entró el doctor a verla.

Ran, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas todo?

Me siento algo cansada, doctor. Y sí, recuerdo todo...

Estás así porque el accidente fue muy fuerte. Saliste en los diarios y en la prensa. Creo que una amiga tuya tiene los diarios en los que has salido - dijo, mientras examinaba a Ran

Debe ser Sonoko... oiga doctor... ¿Le puede decir, cuando salga, a Shinichi que entre?

Claro... pobre niño, ha estado las dos semanas aquí

¿Qué?

Ni siquiera fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Ya todos lo conocemos

Es un tonto - sonrió con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

Ahora lo llamo... - fue a buscar a Shinichi

Baka, mira como tienes tu camisa

Si, fue cuando tuviste el accidente, cuando te...

¿Me qué? ¿Qué hace sangre mía ahí?... ¿Me abrazaste, Shinichi?

Ehm... algo así...

Deberías ir a tu casa a descansar

No, con los calmantes que las enfermeras me han metido, estoy bastante descansado

¿Calmantes?

Estaba bastante nervioso e histérico... - entró una enfermera a atraerle comida a Ran - tienes que comer

Trataré - la enfermera se fue. Trató de sentarse y no pudo. Ni siquiera para agarrar la cuchara - ... no puedo... y ese palto se ve tan rico...

Si quieres... si quieres... yo...

¿Me darías? - le sonrió, como a él le gustaba, o al menos en el sueño de Ran, le gustaba

Ehm... si tú quieres - se sonrojó. Tomó la cuchara y le dio de comer. No podía estar más colorado

Te gusta que te sonría así, ¿Verdad? - dijo con comida en la boca - En mi sueño te gustaba mucho

Ran...

Y en el sueño... ay, pasaron tantas cosas

Ran le contó su sueño a Shinichi, mientras él le daba de comer, y le mostraba las revistas en las que había salido. No sabía como, pero había una que salía él tomando a Ran, quien estaba herida en el piso del restaurant, y el título decía ""Amiga" de Shinichi Kudo al borde de la muerte en coma profundo", lo que lo sonrojó. Shinichi escuchaba a Ran con atención. Por lo que le decía ella, él estaba bastante colorado.

Tengo que reconocerte... que muchas cosas son ciertas

Por el tono de piel que tienes, deben serlo... ojalá sean las que yo quiera

Ran sonrió melancólicamente. Shinichi dejó el plato de comida vacío a un lado. Miró a Ran, se acercó y la besó dulcemente

Te amo, Ran

Y yo a ti

FIN

N/A: ¡Fin! Ojalá este fic haya sido de su gusto, y el final como ustedes querían. ¡Todo fue un sueño! Los mensajes en cursiva eran cosas que decían los que visitaban a Ran mientras ella estaba en coma. Ran ya no va a estar nerviosa para muchas cosas del futuro las que les tenía algo de nervios. Y fue un final feliz... ¡Gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic hasta su fin, y a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
